Advancements in computer and networking technologies have enabled persons to conduct commercial and financial transactions “on-line” via computer-based applications. This has given rise to a new era of electronic commerce (often referred to as e-commerce.) A number of well-known retailers have expanded their presence and reach by operating websites that facilitate e-commerce. In addition, many new retailers, which operate exclusively online, have come into existence. The business models utilized by enterprises operating online are almost as varied as the products and services offered. For instance, some products and services are offered at fixed prices, while others are offered via various transaction methods, and still others are offered via a system of classified ad listings. Some enterprises specialize in the selling of a specific category of product (e.g., books) or a specific service (e.g., tax preparation), while others provide a myriad of categories of items and services from which to choose. Some enterprises serve only as an intermediary, connecting sellers and buyers, while others sell directly to consumers.
Despite the many technical advances that have improved the state of e-commerce, a great number of technical challenges and problems remain. One such problem involves determining how to best present products and services (e.g., items) that are being offered for sale, so as to maximize the likelihood that a transaction (e.g., the sale of a product or service) will occur. For instance, when a potential buyer performs a search for a product or service, it may often be the case that the number of item listings that satisfy the potential buyer's query far exceeds the number of item listings that can practically be presented on a search results page. Furthermore, when a buyer selects from a user interface an item of interest by textual name of that item, a selection error can occur. That is, the buyer might select the incorrect name of the product, such as selecting a clutch handbag when an evening handbag is really desired. Preventing that error and providing the buyer with an image of the precise type of item he or she is looking for enhances the buyer's experience and is more likely to lead to an executed transaction.